The research objective of this contract is the nearly pharmacologic evaluation of potential anticonvulsant compounds. The Epilepsy Branch, Division of Convulsive, Developmental and Neuromuscular Disorders of the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke conducts and extensive Antiepileptic Drug Development (ADD) Program aimed at identifying potential new antiepileptic agents to be used in man. As part of its mission the sponsoring division provides at no cost to suppliers of new chemical entities from industry and academia, a program for the early pharmacologic evaluation of potential anticonvulsant compounds. Active compounds are advanced through a series of pharmacodynamic and pharmacokinetics evaluations which define the compound's anticonvulsant activity, neurotoxicity, effect on hepatic microsomal metabolizing enzymes and pharmacodynamic interactions.